Wretch
Wretch, named by Duck, was a tanker owned by Boggiston Fuel who was very nasty and vile to the engines. Bio While shunting trucks in the yard, BoCo was rudely spoken to by Wretch. The next day, when Henry attempted to pull him with his train of trucks, Wretch and the other trucks were reluctant to move and were very angry at Henry for not waiting. When they reached the top of Gordon's Hill, he ordered the trucks to push Henry down the other side. Henry tried to stop but bumped into Edward at Wellsworth and damaged his brakes from too much pressure applied within a short time. It was James turn for trouble the next day with the horrid tanker. He also attempted to pull Wretch with his trucks and was more successful at keeping them in order. That is, until he too reached the top of Gordon's Hill. This time, Wretch and the trucks broke away and ran loose down the line. James successfully caught them, but crashed into Boco who was behind him and not expecting him to come backwards. After being enraged with the tankers schemes, the Fat Controller ordered Duck take Wretch to be dumped into the sea. and to tell the owner he was destroyed if he asked. After Henry told everyone about his Christmas gift from the previous year, a new set of brakes, Donald reminded him that he had broken it while trying to pull the "troublesome tanker". He remained under water until 2018 when he was fished out when the docks were cleaned. After he learned that his owner Phil Boggiston "died" four years prior, he began to theorize that the Fat Controller murdered him even though it was stated that Boggiston died from a stroke, and he soon spreed the rumor to some of the trucks. He was soon placed in a shed to prevent him from spreading any more rumors. In 2019 The Fat Controller went back to the shed to question Wretch about him knowing about Phill Boggiston being alive, Wretch told him Boggiston went to the shed (somehow knowing the location) but wouldn't tell him anything else even after The Fat Controller threatened to take Wretch to pieces with a drill. Following this, Wretch volunteered as a bomb in a hostage plot, being intended to kill Arry, Bert, the two Topham Hatts and Gordon. This failed, however Diesel 10 later charged into him, killing himself, Wretch and Phil Boggiston. Personality As his name suggests, Wretch is extremely horrid and rude. He's also shown to be extremely suicidal, saying "go on then" when the Fat Controller threatened to kill him. Trainz Model SI3D's "Troublesome Tanker" model from the 2009 website was used. Because of errors with the model, it only had one face throughout the entire episode, which was really one of the Horrid Lorries'. Basis Wretch is a generic BR tanker wagon used for carrying liquids like oil or tar. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (stock footage, cameo) * Attack of the Railway Pirates (appears in credits still) Season 5 * A Tale of Two Small Green Engines (mentioned in post credits) * Conspiracy Theories Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (stock footage, not named, does not speak, part 1 only) The Engines of Sodor Finale * Wrath on the Rails (Final appearance, death) NWR Origins Season 1 * Smuggling from Scotland (unintentional cameo) Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode I-The Engines of Sodor Finale Trivia * Wretch is the first completely fanmade character by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. * Wretch made cameos in several remakes by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. * Several other names were considered for Wretch. These include Smutty, Clanker, Dirtbag, Fouler, Stench, Smelly, and Oily. * For many fans, Wretch is an unofficial icon of The Engines of Sodor because of his appearance in the first episode. * Wretch could be considered a secondary antagonist to Sir Topham Hatt , due to Sir Topham severing ties with Boggiston Fuel's owner, Phil Boggiston. Wretch was ordered by Boggiston to spread spiteful rumors about Sir Topham to try and discredit both him and the North Western Railway. Category:Rolling Stock Category:Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tankers Category:Trucks Category:Dead Characters